


Going Together

by wanderingelfff



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingelfff/pseuds/wanderingelfff
Summary: During Another Story: Ray's Route when Saeran(Unknown) takes control, going a bit off story, but we are definitely saving this precious boy. The first ever debut of the OC I made for Saeran, Lily Bentley. This is really self indulgent, to be honest but it's going to start out with a bit of smut, and then after that we really are gonna go through some angst and then get straight into saving our boy and reuniting him with his family.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter gets pretty heavy with the smut, as the tags will let you know but if ya didn't look at the tags, read this! There's going to be some pretty heavy smut in this and if you're not comfortable with that, please click away!  
> Okay, so I have a bunch of different WIPs for Mystic Messenger but have never gotten around to posting them. This will be my first publicly posted fic, besides the piece I did for V's birthday. As always, let me know what you think, and honesetly. just sit back and enjoy this because I promise to do our boy good. I hope you like my OC, and I hope you see how well suited for Saeran she is. If you ever want to get a hold of me, my tumblr is www.spookyliljess.tumblr.com and I'm on almost all the time, or you could hit me up on Twitter @celestialelff and I'd love to talk to you there. Thanks for all the support, you guys. I hope you like it. Thanks as always for your support, your comments, your kudos. I couldn't be more thankful

  I sighed and curled up on the bed, letting my hair fall in black cascades over my shoulders. Ray’s alternate personality had been present for a little over twenty four hours now, and I hadn’t eaten for about as long. I was tired, and I was hungry. Of course, I wasn’t just going to give in to all of his demands and be his “toy” as he called me. I had spit on him yesterday when he came to see me, and he didn’t like that at all. He had pushed me down(it was more so as if he was leading my body down) onto the floor and hovered over me, letting me know exactly how he _really_ felt about me

  Pushing those thoughts away, I stared out the window, getting a glimpse of the garden that Ray had loved so much. Someone had been tending to it recently, although I had been under the impression that Ray was the one in charge of the gardens. Had Saeran gone to tend to the plants? I couldn’t imagine him leaning down in that suit of his and caring tenderly for anything.

  Of course, I had imagined a plethora of other things that man could do to me in his new suit. I pressed my thighs together as I thought more in depth about him and his suit. He was a very handsome man and there was definitely something about him calling me his toy that made me want to get on my knees and please him in an altogether different way than he probably thought. I should probably stop thinking things like that. I mean, he had locked me up, all but thrown away the key, and was denying me food.

  I was still thinking about it, though. Wondering what it would be like to tease him and see the bulge in those tight black trousers of his. Wondering how he tasted, going all the way to the back of my throat with his velvety smooth erection. I let my fingers wander down, down under my dress to push my panties aside and press between my folds. I rubbed circles around my clit, dreaming of what it would feel like to have him fill me all the way up. I was so caught up in the feeling of my fingers pushing in and out of my aching, throbbing heat that I didn’t hear the door open, nor see the man that stepped inside.

  “Oh, is my toy playing without me already?” A voice whispered in my ear, making me jump and scramble to the far wall.

  “W-what are you doing in here?! You said you were going to be busy for the rest of the night.” I stuttered, watching warily as he inched closer and closer to me. Eventually, he was standing before me, towering over me with a wicked smile on his face.

  “Well, I was watching the security footage when I got back to my desk and saw Ray’s little princess defiling herself with no thought to the security camera in the corner of the room. I just thought I should pop in and see how else my useless little toy can entertain me.” He sneered, reaching down to brush my hair out of my face. I glared up at him and raised my chin.

  “I’m not afraid of you! You can keep denying me food and using degrading terms when you speak to me, but I can see that your anger is just a mask for the scared little boy beneath.” I spat once more at him and he stumbled backwards, his hand over his cheek.

  “Y-you dare to speak to me that way! You useless toy! You’re not good for anything other than pleasing me. It disgusts me to look at your face and smell your scent every time I walk into the room. Ray is crying right now, did you know that? He’s ashamed that he had to see you in such an...uncompromising position earlier. The stupid little marshmallow.” He briskly walked back towards me, letting his hands fall on either side of my head. I couldn’t get away even if I wanted to. I didn’t want to.

  I knew Ray was in there, and I remembered how he blushed and ran away the first time we kissed. This was not a man who had had an easy life. The dissociative identity disorder spoke volumes to that. I was walking on thin ice and had never been more aware of it. I had guessed that deep down, their one common idea they agreed on, even if in secret was that he would never lay his hands on me. This was twice that I had provoked him, but still he didn’t touch me.

  “Saeran...what happened to make you like this? Who hurt you this badly? Are you the other identity...or are you the original one? Was it the savior you talk about so often?” I asked, reaching out to cradle his face in my hands. He looked...like a deer caught in the headlights. He looked wary, confused and scared, angry. He still leaned into my touch, though. Did he think I was going to hit him?

  “T-that’s none of your business, toy! You shouldn’t ask such silly questions. I’m the only one that matters!! Ray doesn’t matter! I do! H-how dare you put your hands on me. You’re worth nothing!” He was whisper-yelling but he still hadn’t pulled away from my touch. I frowned and slowly leaned forward, letting him know very clearly what I was about to do. He didn’t move. He looked frozen to the spot. Was Ray remembering the first time I had kissed him?

  “I’m going to kiss you now.” I whispered, letting my lips finally cover his. He stood, still as a statue for a moment, frozen to the spot where he stood. Then, it was as if he came to life after years of being frozen. He grasped at my waist and crushed me to him, greedily taking kiss after kiss. He nipped at my bottom lip, and then strayed down to my jaw. I gasped and tilted my head back to give him easier access. He let out a strangled growl before feasting on the soft skin of my neck. He kissed and licked and bit and sucked.

  “You...why did you do that?” He gasped, pulling away slightly, but still close enough that I had to lean forward a bit for our lips to be touching once more.

  “Because I love you, Saeran. I don’t know if you are the original identity or not, but if I love one of you, I love the other. You can say mean things to me, and you can be cruel, but I know it’s all a mask. I can see the scared little boy behind the mask. You don’t have to be scared, Saeran. I won’t hurt you and I won’t leave you.” I whispered, resting my forehead against his. A myriad of emotions flashed across his face. He went from pure unadulterated hatred, to confusion, to a sadness so profound I could feel it from where I was standing, then back to his defensive anger

  “Shut up! Stop saying those things!! I know you just want the marshmallow to come out and save you. He isn’t going to save you. I’m all that’s left. I’m going to get rid of him. I will...I will crush him into dust until all that’s left is me. I don’t believe you.” He pulled away and staggered to the bed, his chest heaving. His eyes had gone wide and crazed and I knew that I had to move very carefully so as not to exacerbate the situation.

  “Saeran, I’m not lying to you. I want _you,_ Saeran. I love _you_. I love Ray, yes but if Ray is you and you are Ray, I love all of you. What use would it be to me if I were lying? It would only anger you further. I have no desire to anger you any further, Saeran. It’s up to you whether to trust me or not, but I’m telling the truth.” I replied, staying up against the wall. If I moved, I felt as if it would spook him enough to run. He held his head in his hands, letting out another strangled growl before he rushed to his feet and stalked back over to me.

  He lifted me up against the wall, letting me wrap my legs around his waist and let his lips crash against mine in a fiery kiss. I felt himself grinding against me desperately. I moaned into his mouth, which caused a chain reaction in the suited man. He tangled his left hand in my hair, pulling gently right at the scalp, making me feel a very delicious burn, and his right hand held my waist against the wall.

  “You are _mine_ , pet. You belong to _me_. You don’t belong to anyone else. Not the believers, not the savior, not that stupid little marshmallow. You belong to me, got it? Nod your stupid little head to let me know you understand.” He growled in my ear, biting down gently on my earlobe. My back arched against the wall, pushing my chest against his.

  “I understand, Saeran.” I whimpered, trying to wriggle closer. He shook his head before capturing my lips in yet another searing kiss.

  “I didn’t tell you to speak, pet. I told you to nod your head. Now, try again and just _maybe_ I’ll think about fucking you into submission.” He licked, bit and sucked at my neck, scattering my thoughts across the furthest reaches of my mind. I looked at him, my mind hazy with lust and nodded my head slowly. He gave me a dark smile and carried me over to the bed.

  I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently led him to my lips, taking the time to taste him and flick my tongue up against the roof of his mouth. For all of his harsh words, he held me like I was the finest china. Even his fingers tangled in my hair had an air of gentleness about them. He was grasping so tightly to me, as if he thought he might float away if he didn’t. I let my legs fall from around his waist, opening them to allow him in closer to me. He gave me...a very different smile than I had seen before. It was...gentle but firm. Ray? Or Saeran?

  “Saeran…” I whined, grinding against him, seeking any form of release. He chuckled and lifted my dress up to expose my panties. He could see that they were soaked through, and I could practically feel my arousal dripping down my thighs.

  “Now, is my little toy being impatient? Do you want to feel me fill up all of your pretty little holes? I’d leave you a whimpering mess on the bed. I’d have you on your knees by the door, waiting for me to come back and wreck you all over again. Is that what you want, pet?” He asked, pushing the top of my dress down and moving to envelop my sensitive buds in his eager mouth.

  “Saeran, please. That’s what I want. I want _you._ Only you, I promise.” I begged, arching my back and pushing my breasts into his waiting hands. He bit down harshly, making my cry out and cringe away from him. In seconds, he was licking and sucking and kissing the abused peak.

  “Sit still, princess. We’ll take care of you.” Ray’s voice all but echoed through the room and I shot up, pushing myself to the far edge of the bed. I threw my arms across myself, and stared at him in shock.

  “R-ray? What...what’s going on?” I whispered, my other hand moving to cover my mouth. Was this a cruel joke? Was this punishment for spitting at him earlier? He hadn’t hit me, but hearing that voice right now...he may as well have slapped me across the face.

  “Princess? Are you okay? Did I...did I mess up? I’m so sorry...Saeran...he...he told me we could have you together...I’m so so sorry.” He reached for me but I stood, righted my dress and fled to the farthest corner of the room I could get to.

  “Saeran...this is cruel even for you. Get out...leave right now and don’t come back.” I whispered, sinking to the floor and bringing my knees up to my chest.

  “Princess...it’s...it’s us. Both of us. I-“ his face made a small spasm and then all of the previous uncertainty was wiped away as if it had been swiped away like chalk on a blackboard.

  “Now, pet. You should know that I would _never_ hurt you unless you explicitly asked me to. That includes right now. Come here, now.” He pointed to the spot in front of him and I slowly crawled over to him, my mind having gone blank trying to figure out what was happening. “Look up at me, pet. With those pretty little eyes of yours. Yes, right up here. Let me see your _eyes_ , pet.” He admonished gently. I looked up into his eyes and...was met only with certainty and gentle firmness.

  “Saeran...what’s happening? Please I...I don’t know what’s happening.” I whimpered, tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes. I was hungry, and tired and hurt by the absence of Ray. I would have to trust him right now, though. I had no other choice. I couldn’t leave.

  “I...I seem to have misjudged the...the depth of the marshmallow’s feelings for you. When I was feasting upon your delectable little body...we had...we had one single goal in common. We just wanted... _I_ just wanted to make you feel good. You wanted both of us, and yet you cringe away in fear when you get it? That’s not very fair, pet.” He reached down to stroke my hair gently. “What do you want? I thought...I thought I knew.”

  “I just...Saeran I don’t know what to do!! When I heard Ray I thought...I thought you were being cruel to me. I haven’t eaten in twenty four hours, and I’ve barely gotten any sleep and I...I am so lost and confused.” All of the words seemed to tumble and trip after one another as they fell from my lips but this was the most honest I had been since Saeran had shown up.

  “I think you had already guessed it, but I will repeat myself. Neither I nor the marshmallow will hurt you unless you ask us to do so. Why do you think that I’ve not laid a hand on you despite how frustratingly insubordinate you’ve been?” He pulled me up by my shoulders and brought me to curl up in his lap. I was shaking, but I couldn’t stop. “Look at me, pet. Just a little longer. No, don’t look off to the left. _Look at me_. Come, let us go get you something to eat. This is ridiculous. Clean yourself up, now. If anyone asks if you’ve taken the elixir I brought for you, tell them yes. The savior is thankfully away on business. Come on, pet. We’re going down to the kitchen.”

  He lifted me and carried me to the bathroom. He set me gently on the counter, wet a hand towel and started rubbing me down gently with it. Across my neck where I could feel bruises blossoming, down between my thighs where my arousal was becoming sticky against my skin. Across my face where the tears had made a trail down my chin. Then he set the towel aside, held out his hand and gave me a kind smile. This smile was...altogether new. I hadn’t seen it from Ray nor from Saeran so perhaps...perhaps it really was the both of them. Uniting under a common goal. Going together, rather than going alone.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily misspeaks, causing Saeran to flip out a bit(c'mon Lily you're in the hot lion's den now you gotta be careful) which leads to...some y'know pretty fun times. Wait a minute...what did Saeran say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the tags yet, I'm gonna warn you now that this chapter is PRETTY intense in terms of smut like there's some pretty rough stuff, although all consensual lmao uh if you're not comfy with that, no problem!! Feel free to click away at any time. Uh basically I feel like a broken record saying this but thank you guys so much for all of your support. Every time I check my email and see kudos or comments, my heart swells just a bit more. Your continued support means the absolute world to me and my lil heart is so thankful for each and every one of you <3

   I stared at the hand that was enveloping mine as we stepped out of the room and walked down the familiar hallway together. He didn’t let go, not when we passed believers, nor when we finally got down to the kitchens. He let go briefly to pull out a chair for me, then he grasped my hand just as tightly as before.

  “We need food! Bring forth whatever you have, and make haste!” He barked, his tone becoming that of the master and commander I had seen earlier. Although, something was different. It was almost imperceptible, but there was a timbre to his words that hadn’t been there before.

  “S-Sae…” I whispered, the shortening of his name making him snap his head forward to look at me.

  “It’s...it’s us, Lily. I don’t know how and I don’t know why, but it’s the both of us. The stupid marshmallow...ugh, okay fine. Ray decided it would benefit the both of us if we worked together. If we work as one unit, we’ll be even stronger! Oh...scary, you say? I was just...don’t listen to him, princess. He’s still angry.” He smiled at me, and the smile was still...not quite Ray, but not quite Saeran either. I watched in shock as his face and his voice changed rapidly, finally settling on the gentle firmness that meant they were both sitting behind the wheel.

  “What’s going on?” I asked, giving my sweetest smile to the believer who set my food down in front of me. When I looked back up at Saeran, he was glowering at the back of the believer as they retreated. Jealous, much? I snorted and began to slowly eat.

  “I don’t know, I can’t quite explain it. Once I realized that my only goal is to protect you, to make you feel good, to love you...I...we...no, I decided that it would be best to work together. I have no idea what has given me such clarity but, princess...no...pet, if you would just please work with me on this, I have a plan.” He said, looking more sure of himself than I had ever seen. Where had this change come from? Dissociative identity disorder didn’t go away overnight. We needed to get him to a hospital. I needed to tell the RFA! I couldn’t tell them...Saeran and I needed to get out of this place. Would he go with me? Was he together enough to escape? Did he even want to escape? I needed him to be honest with  me, more honest than he had been the entire eight days I had been here.

  “Saeran, you have to tell me what’s going on. You have to tell me everything if this is going to go anywhere.” I said, gathering up the last morsel of food on my fork and bringing it to my mouth. He scoffed and leaned back in his chair.

  “Does our pet think she’s in charge now? We feed her so kindly, and we even thought we might get you another pretty little dress to wear and you think you’re in charge here? Now, pet I don’t think you’re in any position to be making the rules.” He said, his voice almost condescending. I wasn’t going to put up with that. Not right now, when I was so close to figuring out what the hell was going on.

  “Saeran, I have been here for eight days. I have complied with all of your demands, followed you so diligently and I can’t do that anymore. You have to tell me what the hell is going on. This isn’t a fucking game! I will get up and I will walk out the front door right now if you can’t explain to me what the hell is going on!” I exclaimed, slamming my hands on the table. He visibly flinched and I knew I had made a mistake because Saeran’s angry, domineering mask had slammed into place.

  “You insolent little toy! Did you forget that you’re not good for a goddamn thing except to be here with me, doing whatever I please? Clearly, you did not get the message I was giving to you earlier with you spread so deliciously before me. Come, we’re going.” He stood, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. I forgot to be careful. How could I have forgotten to be careful? He was clearly scared of being abandoned and I had just threatened to leave! He practically dragged me down the hall and into my room. He pushed me up against the door and his mouth immediately went to my neck. I gasped and arched my back.

  “Sae! Please, I’m sorry” I whimpered, tangling my fingers in his hair.

  “Do you think anyone else could make you feel this way?” He brought his hand down past my hips, pushing aside my underwear and pushing a single finger between my folds. I moaned and thrusted my hips up to meet his hand. “Do you think anyone else could take care of you like this? Do you think anyone else could make you feel this good?” He asked, his breath hot against my ear. I was lost in the feeling of his forefinger pushing into my heat before pulling almost completely out.

  “No, no one could make me feel this good. You’re the only one, Saeran. I just want you.” I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut as he curled his finger up into a spot that made me see stars.

  “You’re right, pet. Only we can make you squirm and wriggle around like this. Do you want to taste yourself?” He asked, pulling his finger away and shoving it into my mouth. I eagerly sucked, hollowing out my cheeks and making a lewd _pop_ sound once he pulled his finger out of my mouth.

  “Saeran, I’m sorry for angering you. Please don’t stop” I begged, falling to my knees and grasping at the front of his trousers.

  “Oh, what a pretty little pet you are down on your knees in front of us.” He reached down to tilt my chin up and I gave him a coy smile.

  Without responding, I leaned forward and ran my tongue along the growing bulge in front of my eyes. He gasped and I saw him close his eyes.

  “Is this okay?” I whispered, unzipping his pants and pulling them down for him to step out of. He merely grunted and pulled my face back to his bulge. I giggled and licked it once more, glancing up at him as I did. Feeling bold, I reached into his boxers and pulled him out of them. What a glorious sight I was greeted with. I licked my lips involuntarily before surging forward to envelop the throbbing erection in my lips. He let out a sound that was almost a whimper as I pushed him all the way to the back of my throat, gagging a bit as I adjusted to his size.

  I made sure to keep eye contact, even if his eyes were squeezed shut for a good fifteen seconds. He opened them again and the bright mint green had darkened considerably. That was the look of an absolutely ravenous man. I knew it all too well.

  “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue. I’m going to fuck your throat and you’re going to keep your eyes on us the entire time. If you want us to stop, tap on my thigh, is that understood, pet?” He tugged at my hair, pulling my mouth off of him, my lips making a popping sound as he fell from my lips.

  Not knowing if he wanted a verbal answer or not, I nodded my head. He sighed and pulled my hair, tilting my head even farther back.

  “No, use your words. This is not something to just nod about, pet. Use your words. I’m not going to be gentle with you and I need that to be known.” He insisted, his tone commanding but...almost gentle.

  “I understand, Saeran. I want you to fuck my throat.” I whined, opening my mouth and sticking my tongue out. He looked so pleased with me as he stroked himself before my eyes.

  “What a good pet. What a pretty little thing you are for us. Is this what you want? You want me to fuck your cute little throat? Should we make you beg for it? Do you know what perverted thoughts the marshmallow has for you? He wants to see tears fall from those eyes as we fuck into your throat. He wants to leave bites and bruises all over your creamy white skin. We want to draw blood as we bite into your skin, so that everyone can see that you belong to _us._ No one else. What do you think of that, pet?” He rubbed himself across my tongue, teasing me, his eyes twinkling. He wanted to hurt me. He really really did. I _wanted_ him to hurt me. I wanted to give everything I had to him.

  I wanted to cry for him, I wanted to bleed for him, I had never felt this way for someone before. I would have followed him to the ends of the earth. I gasped as my feelings struck me full force. I was in love with him. I was so in love with him that my heart was bursting with it. My heart ached when I thought of everyone who had hurt this man in front of me.

  “Please, Saeran. Please fuck my throat. I promise I’ll be good, I promise! I want it so badly, please. I’ll do whatever you want.” I begged, smiling sweetly at him. He chuckled and squeezed my cheeks.

  “I didn’t tell you to close your mouth, pet. Open it back up. We’re going to fuck your mouth. Tell me what you’re going to do if we are being too rough with you. I need to hear you say it.” He tilted my chin up until our gazes met once more.

  “I’ll tap on your thigh if you’re being too rough. Please, Saeran. I’m begging you.” I gazed up at him, my eyes wide. He nodded once and then, he was thrusting quickly into my mouth. He set a punishing pace, not only going faster than my tongue could keep up with, but often pushing all the way to the back of my throat. I knew tears were leaking from my eyes because he would practically beam at me as he wiped them away. He made grunts of approval every single time I gagged on him. Keeping one of my hands on his thigh, I reached down, caressing him fully and gently. He hissed through his teeth, thrusting even deeper into my mouth.

  “You are being such a good fucking girl. God, I’m so proud of you. Good girl, pet. I-ah! I love you. _We_ love you.” He gasped, tangling his fingers into my hair. My eyes widened minimally at his heated declaration. He loved me? Saeran...loved me? I knew Ray loved me, we had spoken such words to each other. However, it was altogether a new experience hearing those precious words fall from his lips. His fingers were gentle in my hair, not pulling so much as grounding himself to me.

  His thrusts became more shallow as he sped up and I knew he was close. I opened my mouth a bit more and moaned, hoping he felt each vibration. That seemed to do the trick as I felt his warmth gush down my throat. I eagerly swallowed every drop, gathering what had dripped from my mouth on the tips of my fingers. He pulled out and I brought my fingers to my mouth, sucking each one clean as I made sure to stare into his eyes. He looked as if he was ready to fall at my feet and worship me. I hungered for him still, standing and immediately reaching for him.

We each pulled the other closer, not either one getting as close as we needed. I kissed him deeply before pulling away and resting my forehead against his. “I love you, Saeran” I whispered. Shock flashed before his face before his mask of control slipped back into place. He reached to wipe the tears from my face, and I held his hand there. He moved so that we were sitting on the bed and he was cradling me in his arms.

  “I never...I never knew a person could feel this way. I have...we’ve been utterly consumed by everything that you are. What have you done to me, pet? My head is the most clear it has been in twenty two years. What...what are you doing to me?” He asked incredulously. For a moment, so brief I almost convinced myself I hadn’t seen it his eyes flashed gold. I smiled softly up at him, reaching out to cradle his face.

  “I love you, Saeran. I love you with every atom of my being.” I declared.


End file.
